


My Love Does It Good

by poetdameron



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternate Gender(s), Christmas Fluff, Cunnilingus, Dom Shane, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Holidays, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, dom/sub dynamics, face riding, shyansecretsanta2k18, shyanwritingevents, sub Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: Shane isn't the biggest fan of Christmas, Ryan has a gift to change that.





	My Love Does It Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sessrumnir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sessrumnir/gifts).



> Merry freakin' Christmas to my love, [Naluh](https://beaniegara.tumblr.com/)! This AU was 100% thought for you and I'm glad you liked it... and thanks for helping me editing it for everyone else to read.
> 
> This fic was done as part of the Shyan Secret Santa 2018 on tumblr.
> 
> Now, If you have tumblr and you liked this, please support me by reblogging the [original post](http://yaboybergara.tumblr.com/post/181411327682/my-love-does-it-good-shyan)!

Who told her this was a good idea?

Ryan swallowed, looking at herself wrapped in lacy red and black lingerie, remembering all the times she thought of how she would approach this idea of hers, thinking if this was, in fact, a good idea after all.

She turned to the left, admiring the contrast between the colors, the material and her skin; a little turn let her see the stretch of the panties area of her complete swimsuit-like set, confirming that at least her ass looked fantastic.

At least, she thought as she took another small turn to look at her profile, Shane would love how her ass looked in this.

Like this, her small rack looked better than usual. She wasn’t a big boobs girl, but the set was loyal to its description on the website she got it from: it did wonders for her entire body. Ryan smiled, turning to face herself in the mirror and see the whole outfit.

She put a hand over her clavicle, posing as sexy as she could muster, genuinely feeling like the hottest girl on the planet, and she hoped her girlfriend would think so, too.

It was Christmas after all, and Shane hated Christmas. She deserved a gorgeous, pretty girlfriend wrapped in lace to make the night better.

**My Love Does It Good**

Ryan sighed. She was ready for everything tonight, and she couldn’t wait to see Shane’s face when—

“ _My looooooove!_ ” She heard from outside. “ _I’m home_!”

“Fuck this woman…” Ryan bit her nails. She hated when Shane sounded like a fucking cartoon and boy, had Shane taken it as an invitation to do it every time she could. “I’m—“

What? What was she gonna do now? Ryan walked to the door, then backed out, unsure of her next move. She could hear her girlfriend doing something in the kitchen, so she had maybe a minute before Shane would come into the room looking for her.

She looked at their bed and the way she had decorated it—red and white Christmas lights on the headboard, red and white roses on their bed. God, she was cheesy. Shane was going to hate this and she would just be embarrassed for the rest of her life, may as well end up alo—

“Ryan?” She heard Shane near the door. Ryan decided to kneel right there, in the middle of the room.

But that would be too weird with the bed so over-done, right? And she didn’t turn the light off!

Ryan ran to turn it off, going for the bed as Shane opened the door. She knelt in the middle of the bed, hoping Shane would like what she saw—but what if she didn’t? God, Ryan was not ready for rejection, what if this was too much? What if—

“Baby?” Shane asked gently, door opening, the light from the hallway illuminating Ryan like the highlight on a show.

She kept her eyes on her hands over her knees, rules she had had since they started playing like this, hoping Shane would be in the mood to improvise a bit with her. Ryan’d let her fuck her as she wished; all Ryan wanted was to please Shane and feel her all over.

“Well,” Her voice sounded playful. Ryan bit her bottom lip and waited. “What do we have here?”

The door closed behind her, the tiny lights from the bed giving the desired effect Ryan was looking for: intimacy in the scene aided by the silence, their breath suddenly in sync. She took a deep breath and looked up at her girlfriend who was standing in front of her.

“It’s…” Her voice was shaking. Shane smiled a little and she could tell how much the woman was enjoying this. Her hand went up to Ryan’s face, caressing her right cheek.

“Go on, baby girl, tell me.”

“It’s your—it’s your Christmas gift!”

Why did she sound and feel so shy all of a sudden? They’d been friends for five years and been together for two of those, she shouldn’t have been so insecure about her body wrapped in sexiness for her girlfriend on a date she didn’t like.

Shane laughed, delighted and happy as she took off her blazer and left it over the reading couch, as she called it, that they had in their room. Ryan watched Shane undo the cuffs of her stupid bunny shirt and her core jumped, eager for whatever her girlfriend would give her.

“A Christmas gift, uh?” She said, walking around slowly as she seemed to undo her bra with her shirt still on, taking off the straps as she always did and then throwing it over her blazer. “Damn, lucky me I just got your gift myself.” She chuckled. “Is this for me, or is it for you?”

The question made her stomach drop, feeling insecure for a few seconds before realizing—no, that was not Shane’s intentions, she was playing a part Ryan loved, and this was for the two of them, like the many things they did for each other all the time. Ryan looked up and saw Shane had opened her shirt and taken off her bra and was playing with her belt.

Fuck, this woman was _hot_. She was dorky and goofy looking on their everyday life, but damn—she was hot, she was sexy as hell and Ryan was so far gone for her, so fucking weak on her knees.

“You…” Ryan murmured, licking her lips as she followed the exposed skin of Shane’s stomach up to her sill covered breasts. “It’s for you.”

“Really?” Shane sounded happy, belt finally off. “Alright, let me see.”

Ryan took Shane’s hand when offered, standing on the mattress to let her see.

The corset was red in the middle and black on the sides. The lace gave it a cute effect and Shane followed them with her eyes from the ribbons on her pelvic area and up to her breasts. She pulled Ryan gently towards her, eyes so concentrated on Ryan’s body, she was almost drooling. It made Ryan feel all kinds of tickling at the bottom of her belly.

“Look at you, all dolled-up for me.” She smiled at her, that smirk full of mischief. “God, this is why I got your present…” She murmured, probably to herself but it made Ryan wonder. “What do you want, baby?”

Ryan shook her head. “It’s supposed to be what _you_ want.”

“Really?” Her big hands went around her waist, fingers on her back, as Shane pulled her closer. Ryan sighed at the sensation of her hot breath over her stomach. “Mmm… what could I do with this beautiful doll I’ve been gifted tonight?”

She couldn’t help but giggle, Shane smelling her perfume on the new clothes, hovering on her stomach with her mouth open. It spread goosebumps all through Ryan’s body, skin already feeling so hot, desire building up with the delicious electricity of anticipation in every corner of her body.

Her girlfriend kept that game, kissing her abdomen over her clothes, going as far as she could with Ryan standing on the bed.

“Turn around.” Shane murmured, Ryan immediately listened to her and obeyed. “Ah, that’s a great ass!” And she gave it a slap, making Ryan giggle a little. “Baby, you look so good like this.” She kissed the middle of her lower back. Ryan bit her bottom lip. “On your hands and knees, come on.”

Ryan went down on all fours, looking back towards Shane who was moving around her now, admiring her in this position until she was standing in front of Ryan with a smirk. Shane’s eyes were fixed on her breasts, so Ryan moved to give her a better show, playfully moving her shoulders to call her attention.

“Such a gorgeous angel.” She licked her lips. “Come on, doll.” Shane opened her arms for her and Ryan almost lept into her arms. “Mmm, that’s a good girl. Such a sweetheart today, huh? You want to make me happy?” Ryan nodded, smiling at her as Shane kissed her cheek, then her chin and down her neck. “You want me to use you and fuck you until neither of us can stand anymore?”

God, _yes_.

She wanted Shane to take her and use her as she pleased, she wanted to make Shane come as many times as she desired, wanted to give exactly what she needed and find heaven with her.

With this in mind, she kissed her, hoping Shane wouldn’t mind the enthusiasm for their little scene. The woman smiled in their kiss, happily playing with Ryan’s tongue and roaming her body with her large hands, fingers so gentle it only made Ryan want her so much more.

Because she had this way of handling her that made her feel loved and wanted, as if she was truly the most gorgeous angel in the world, and the only person that mattered in the universe.

One of Shane’s hands went to Ryan’s hair and the other one down her body, caressing her sides and cupping one of her breasts, massaging it softly before going to her shoulder as she kissed her once more, slowly going down her neck where she started to suck little marks, biting little promises of more.

When Ryan finally realized she had Shane on top of her, she couldn’t help but shiver a little, moaning with her eyes firm on Shane’s face as Ryan’s knee touched her crotch tentatively, soon letting her grind in there as they kissed again, Ryan rounding her girlfriend’s neck with both arms.

Shane moaned in their kiss; her hands had gone down to undo her pants. Ryan watched as she got her zipper down, and she couldn’t help but get one of her hands inside Shane’s pants, making her yelp and laugh as Ryan massaged her over her panties.

“What are you doing?” She laughed. Her bangs had gone to the front of her face and hey, her hair was getting long!

Long _ish_. It was still way shorter than Ryan’s.

“Stop that, stop that!” Ryan looked up. Her fingers had stopped moving but she left her hand inside Shane’s pants. “Who said you could do that, uh?”

Shane sounded way too delighted, Ryan gave her best puppy eyes, even when her eyes kept going to Shane’s now uncovered breasts.

“Damn, baby, I didn’t realize how—happy you were to participate today.” She smiled. Ryan licked her lips and nodded. “What if we… put these…” She took both of Ryan’s hands, putting them over her head, against the mattress. “Over here… and we…” She straddled her hips, her shirt covering her breasts again. “Put that pretty mouth of yours to use?”

If Ryan had nodded more enthusiastically, she would had hurt her neck and Shane her throat with how much she was laughing at it. She saw Shane stand and search for something for her wrists in their drawer ( _“The Kinky Vault!”_ , Shane had called it and Ryan both hated and loved her more for that). Ryan moved to the middle of the bed to get ready.

Maybe this was why their relationship worked so well. Because they could laugh even in the middle of their most serious scene. This was just a spur-of-the-moment thing, even if Ryan had planned it for almost a month. Their most proper scenes, even if serious and precious to her, included good sessions of giggling in between.

Shane was like that. She was the most serious and committed woman Ryan had ever met, but she was still the funniest and biggest dork in the planet. She could make any situation lighter and still get shit done when needed, and even if she panicked, Ryan knew they could always work it out together.

“Oh, what a good girl.” She heard at her side. Shane was standing next to the bed, having left their black silk ribbons on the bed as she disposed of her jeans. “Kinda miss my bratty baby,” She smiled, legs free of clothes. Ryan’s eyes went to her also bunny-patterned panties and she couldn’t help but smile. “You want to be good today?”

“Yes.” She moved her hips, hoping to give that sweet vibe she was going for. “Please, ma’am, I want to please you.”

Shane smiled down at her, shirt still on as she climbed onto the bed with the black ribbons. Ryan sighed happily as Shane  pulled her wrists together over her head, knot strong enough for her to not break it, but loose enough so as to not hurt.

“You know what?” Shane murmured, slowly going on top of her to put her crouch over Ryan’s. Goosebumps filled her body as Shane started to grind on her. “I’m going to take you on your word.” She said.

Ryan smiled, nodding as she opened her legs wider. The small flash of Shane’s breasts, nipples erect under her open shirt, was driving her crazy and she moaned softly when her girlfriend rubbed over her clit softly.

Shane continued her movements as her hands went up Ryan’s body, from her stomach to her breast. One hand stayed there, massaging her left boob while the other went up, grabbing her neck to give it a gentle squeeze. Ryan’s eyes opened with her mouth, moaning louder as Shane’s hips went faster and her fingers squeezed harder on her breast and neck.

“Look at you…” Shane murmured, voice deep and full of lust. “A whole mess already and we are just getting started.”

“Shane…”

“Mmmm…” She moved a little, lowering her gaze to find the little brooch in the middle of her crotch. “You got something under this?” Ryan shook her head no. Shane smirked up at her and then put her fingers to work.

She was undoing the brooch as she hummed happily, some silly song she had made up, and all Ryan could think about was the fact that she could see Shane’s breasts now and how much she wanted to kiss them and play with her nipples.

Her cunt felt wet—it had felt good earlier as Shane rubbed herself on her, but her excitement was coming in waves now and when the air of the afternoon touched her core, Ryan moaned, moving under Shane as the woman rubbed a finger up and down her entrance, just teasing.

“Already wet, I see.” She smiled, going down to kiss Ryan’s lips as she touched her down there, just a gentle massage with her hand, palm making pressure where she knew Ryan’s clit needed it. “Such a pretty pussy…”

Ryan swallowed, every word out her girlfriend’s mouth made her own mouth water. She moved a little, seeking that delicious friction.

Shane’s kisses went down her chin to her throat, making sounds that made new music to Shane’s ears when combined with Ryan’s little sighs and moans, sucking marks Ryan would treasure tomorrow and hide from her family during their Christmas dinner.

Right now, she arched her hips a little with Shane’s index finger inside her to the knuckle. The woman laughed, looking up at Ryan while burying her mouth and nose between her breasts and God, Ryan was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

That was exactly why she didn’t notice Shane going down on her, and when she felt her breathe between her legs, Ryan opened her eyes wide and moaned louder, parting her legs wider.

Shane chuckled against her, fingers separating her folds and tongue darting out to caress her clit slightly. Ryan jumped at the sensation, abdomen contracting as she started to feel empty. She moved her hips closer to Shane’s face; the woman pinned her hips to the bed with both of her hands and left her legs open.

“Hey, Ryan.” She called, Ryan was still trying to move under her, needing that touch for _yesterday_. “Ryan.” She said firmer. Ryan looked down immediately.

Her girlfriend was looking right at her, leaving her spot to climb back up her body. Ryan parted her lips ready for a kiss that never came.Instead Shane took off her own underwear and put the pillow away, leaving one near them and _oh—_

Ryan smiled in awe as Shane pulled her to the middle of the bed by her ankles before climbing back over her.

“Oh, you are excited, aren’t you?” Shane said, Ryan nodded happily, feeling her cheeks warm. Her girlfriend looked at her for a second, taking off her glasses and putting them on the bed’s table. “What’s my baby’s color?”

“Green, can’t get greener.”

Shane chuckled, moving up until her cunt was right on Ryan’s mouth. Ryan closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of Shane’s fingers on her hair and the dulcet scent of her. She opened her mouth and let her tongue out, softly caressing Shane’s entrance as the woman above her moaned low, hips moving up.

“You know what to do, sweetheart.” Shane said, caressing her hair before getting a hold of it, tugging until Ryan had gotten to a rhythm she liked.

Ryan parted her lips with her tongue, sucking on the folds before entering her. She lapped at her core feeling herself getting wetter, those intense and tiny sparks of arousal making her rub her legs together in search of contact.

Shane moaned louder, tugging on her hair to maintain her face in place. Ryan looked up without stopping her ministrations, seeing Shane throw her head back, moaning pleasantly as her hips started to move up and down, up and down.

Encouraged by her girl’s pleasure, Ryan kept going, trying to get as deep as possible but Shane pushed her head back to the bed.

“Huh-uh, my love.” She warned, “Do as I say.”

With Ryan nodding her head, Shane laughed as her hips came to a stop, opening herself to Ryan with her fingers, showing the way to her clit. Ryan licked gently over it with her eyes fixed on her girlfriend’s face, needing attention as Shane’s moans and her mantra of ‘ _yes, yes, yes_ ’ filled the room with the smell of their love making.

 _God_ , nothing was as pretty as this.

Ryan kept lapping at her, drinking from her as if she had been thirsty for days on  end, loving the slobbering mess going down her chin and neck and the smell and sounds coming from it as Shane fucked herself on her tongue and lips.

Ryan would happily do this all day if Shane wanted. Hell, she _had_ done it alright.

The smaller woman smiled to herself, going deeper and faster as Shane’s hips did the same, remembering that particular afternoon turned night when she had functioned as a living fuck toy for her domme. She had loved every second of it, especially when she got to feel her girlfriend come on her face, on her cunt, on her fingers and on their toys.

She wanted exactly that now. Ryan wanted Shane to feel good, as good as she always made her feel and so she sucked on her clit, mouthing at her cunt with her eyes glued to her girlfriend’s beautiful expressions.

Shane’s head was thrown back now, her chest uncovered, breasts bouncing as she kept moving her hips while tugging at Ryan’s hair and good God she could come just like this, watching Shane get off on her tongue and her mouth.

Ryan’s toes curled, legs closing in search of friction as she felt Shane come undone on her mouth, moaning loudly her name with a prayer of ‘ _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ ’ that got Ryan over the moon, wanting her more as she continued to vigorously suck on her clit until Shane was half laughing, half moaning in pain, getting away from her face and tugging at her hair to stop her.

“Hey, there—bad girl, you don’t do that!” She said, legs shaking. Ryan vibrated with desire. “I know those eyes…”

Shane moved on the bed again, straddling Ryan’s hips once more and looking at her all relaxed and happy.

As Shane sighed, Ryan could see the sweat rolling down her forehead, how her shirt clung to her skin and how her nipples were pointing at her and _god_ , she wanted to suck on them so fucking bad. But Shane looked blissed out of her mind, her smile so tender it made Ryan’s heart grow three times its size.

If one’s heart could come, hers was coming to an end, on edge with every movement of her girlfriend as Shane leaned on her and kissed her in a crash of lips and teeth, desperate to taste herself on Ryan and _fuck_ —Shane was trying to eat her alive and Ryan was more than happy to let her.

Her fingers lingered on Ryan’s entrance, palm massaging her _just so_ to be her usual tease because Shane loved to make her go crazy, beg to be touched, beg to be used in such way that she could scream her girl’s name and remind the neighbors they were here to stay and never stop loving each other.

She giggled at Shane slightly biting her tongue, going down on her neck to suck some more of those little marks she loved to leave there and that would most likely make Ryan scream in anger tomorrow morning. But today it was more than worth it. Future Ryan could fuck off, this was perfect.

The woman kept teasing her cunt, kissing her body until she reached her breasts again;  this time, both her hands went up to cup her boobs, squeezing gently, immediately working the clothes out of the way to free them to her mercy.

Shane’s tongue circled gently on her right areola, playing with her nipple before sucking on it, teeth touching gently. Shane repeated the action several times, kissing her way to her left breast to do as much. All the while her hips moved insistently over Ryan’s, making her moan and shift under her, desperate for more.

Shane kissed her harder, hips going faster over hers, rubbing her pussy in a delicious way that was driving Ryan crazy.

Once she had told Shane she found this gross, rubbing her cunt against another. It had made Shane laugh and promise with a smile that they wouldn’t do it if Ryan still thought the same after trying it out with her.

Granted, back then Ryan hadn’t been with a woman in several years, not since college.

Being with Shane felt like a complete first time when it happened, and it made her wish they would never stop, that their feelings would never change. It felt possible now, as her girlfriend kissed her between her breasts, rubbing herself on her.

Moaning, Shane supported herself with her hands on Ryan’s shoulders, hips moving faster.

Her face was a beautiful shade of red, the tip of her nose a stronger tone. She always looked all kinds of gorgeous while fucking and the sight above Ryan made electricity travel to her core to the point that all she could do was moan and move her hips until she found Shane’s rhythm.

“Fuck, angel—” Shane moaned, “You are just perfect, you know that— _mmnngghh—_ right? Right?” She adjusted their hips, opening Ryan’s legs wide. “You are so fucking hot, so good for me.”

Shane went down, leaning on her to kiss her desperately, hips moving so fast the sounds coming out from their union echoed in the room. Ryan stilled for a second, moaning loudly as her chest went up and down, looking at Shane moaning with her eyes closed and her mouth open—

The lights hit her face softly, red and white casting the most wonderful images and shadows on her skin, sweat making figures and paths Ryan wanted to follow with her lips and her tongue. And just like that, Ryan came.

“Sha-Shane!”

She came arching her back, moaning so loud it was mostly a senseless scream, eyes closed, Shane’s lips on her neck. Ryan had sunk her nails on her own skin over her right wrist, the feeling almost hurt but good God, every extremity in her body felt like yelling.

Her high kept her distracted enough to not notice Shane smiling down at her, kissing her cheek and her jaw, down her neck and her collarbone, her chest, slowly moving out of the bed, until she was back on their drawer, searching for something else that made Ryan blink awake and glance to her side.

“How are you feeling?”

“Green.” Ryan smiled. “What…?”

“Mmm, my girl has been so good today.” She said, Ryan’s body shivered at the sight of some of their toys. “She deserves a reward. _Sooooo_ …”

The drawer was closed again. Shane stood with her hands full, walking away from Ryan while humming some silly song, something made up. Ryan saw her put on a strap and her entire body felt hot in an instant. Shane stretched after adjusting the belts, turning with a smirk, hands behind her back.

“You alright?” She asked, like she didn’t have a dildo strapped between her legs, pointing happily at Ryan. “Ry?”

“I’m—“ She swallowed, goosebumps going up her body, nipples erect. “I’m okay!”

Shane laughed, walking towards her while looking Ryan up and down. “Excited, I see.”

Shane’s fingers hooked on the ropes around her wrists, pulling her up. Ryan sat down and blinked as Shane made her stand up, walking her towards their reading couch. She smiled, Shane sitting down and looking up at her with a happy smile.

“I love you.” She said. Ryan’s heart jumped to her throat. “You are the best gift.” Shane kissed her left thigh and Ryan opened her legs a little. Shane pulled her closer from the ties. “You’re the best that happened to me, you know that?” She smiled against her skin, nose hovering over her thigh and directly between her legs. “You deserve nothing but the best things.”

Ryan gasped, hands twitching, wanting to tangle her fingers on Shane’s short hair as she kissed her cunt, slowly making her open her legs more, fingers going between them to caress her folds. Shane smiled up, massaging her as her tongue darted out, licking softly over her sensitive spot.

Moaning, Ryan’s legs felt weaker but she managed to stand still. Shane had buried her face on her, licking softly and terribly, _terribly_ slow to the point Ryan wanted to scream, move her hips forward and make her fuck her with her tongue.

But tonight was about being good, it was about letting Shane do her as she wished, remind her of how good she made Ryan feel every day, every time.

Shane moaned, vibrations making Ryan open her mouth and whine a little. Her hips jerked forward, Shane chuckled at the sensation and that made Ryan moan loudly. With one finger entering her, Ryan looked down when she felt Shane looking at her.

“Baby doll, how are you? What’s your color?”

“ _Greeeen_ , green, green—”

“That good?” She smiled, her finger curling inside her, searching for her point of pressure. “You wanna come with me?”

Ryan nodded enthusiastically, rutting on Shane’s hand. The woman let her as she added another finger, both curling until she hit her G-spot, making Ryan moan and almost fall over her girlfriend.

“Hey, hey—“ She held her up with her free hand on her shoulder. “You okay there?” Ryan nodded. “Baby girl, you are so needy tonight.”

“I’m—I’m sorry.”

“Aw, for what?” She frowned with a smile still on her face. “Come here, sit—“ She was smirking and Ryan was feeling her cheeks redden, too red. Fuck this woman, why did she love her so much? “Come on, angel, let me show you a better time.”

Maybe because of that.

Or, Ryan thought as Shane got her head between Ryan’s still bound arms, a big smile on her face with her hand holding the dildo up, waiting for Ryan to take the order. Or maybe she loved her because of this, the way Shane was so firm yet gentle with her, the way she gave Ryan whatever she wanted and what she needed.

“Mm, how does that feel?” She asked while Ryan sank down on the smooth plastic of one of their favorite toys. “ _God_ ,” She threw her head back. “That feels good, move these hips.”

“Yes, ma’am.” She murmured, watching the stretch of Shane’s neck, her uncovered chest, the way her shirt stuck on her body thanks to the sweat. “Can I…?”

“Oh?” Shane opened one eye, watching Ryan make circular movements.

“Kiss you, can I kiss you?”

Shane smiled, thrusting her hips up and making Ryan jump, groaning desperate for so much more. She saw her nod and Ryan went directly to her jaw, kissing her skin as she sucked tiny marks on her. Shane moaned, thrusting up again, probably searching for that delicious friction their strap gave them.

“You’re so hot…” She murmured, hands on her hips. “Move, my love. Let’s find heaven together. Move, move.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Ryan moaned, going up until it almost left her and then down, getting it as deep as possible, making Shane moan as well. They kissed, starting a slow rhythm that allowed deep penetrations. She wanted to make Shane come again, let her enjoy herself while still allowing her to reward her as she wanted.

The truth is that Ryan was a lucky woman.

She had found someone who loved to please and take control when she needed it. It was a dynamic she hadn’t been so sure of at first and slowly had gotten comfortable enough to ask for it when Ryan most needed it.

As they grew closer, Shane had learned her body and her desires, had adapted to her and helped expand Ryan’s mind to let her find what she liked and share it with her. She was an amazing lover and it only made Ryan wear her feelings on her sleeve.

In every kiss, in every caress, in every smile and chuckle, her lips on her skin, her fingers anywhere near her.

“Good girl…” Shane sighed. Ryan had started to go faster. “That’s it, take it—take it, my love.”

They kissed once more and Ryan moaned on her mouth when Shane fucked into her. Her hands grabbed Ryan’s hips, keeping her still as she started to move in and out her body, breasts bouncing with each thrust.

Ryan went down, trying her best to kiss Shane’s collarbone and finally, finally kiss between her breasts. Shane seemed to notice, arching her back to let her lick her areola, sucking on her nipple before touching it with her teeth gently.

Her girlfriend was moaning louder, losing the rhythm of her movements as lust made her rut herself on the silicon of the cock. Ryan took charge again, riding Shane’s strap as her girlfriend meet her thrusts herself, both moaning each other’s names, reminding the other how beautiful, how perfect they were to each other.

She couldn’t help but smile as she felt Shane wanting to stand. Her arms tensed as Shane had lifted her and the toy slipped out.

“Turn around, angel.” She said once she placed Ryan on the couch. “Hips up—yeah, like that. Just like that.” Shane kissed the middle of her back and reached forward, hands catching Ryan’s wrists. “I’m gonna take these…” She untied her, massaging her wrists a little before letting her hands over the couch. “Hold on hard, baby.”

All she could do was nod, legs parting as far as she could, hips up to present to Shane. The woman sighed happily at the sight. Ryan turned a little to watch her lick her lips, taking the toy in one hand, rutting it against her clit, slowly moving to Ryan’s entrance.

Once it was inside her again, Ryan moaned, hips going forward then backwards with each of Shane’s thrusts until they reached a rhythm that gave Shane that pressure that was making her want to fuck Ryan faster, and filled Ryan nicely enough to make her want to scream.

Shane angled a little better, one knee on the couch as her hips maintained that fast and deep sway, and reached Ryan’s spot. It hit softly, then harder the next time, making Ryan arch her back and groan loudly. She’d end up losing her voice, and boy—was it gonna be worth it.

Leaning her forehead against the couch, Ryan felt her orgasm building on her lower belly, Shane basically just rutting on the toy inside her, her index finger caressing Ryan’s clit vigorously to guide her to satisfaction.

“Shane, _Shane—_ “ She moaned, moving her hips against Shane’s. The woman moaned in her ear, moving again to fuck her _right_. “Oh God, I’m going to—I’m, I’m—“

“Yes, baby, come for me, come with me, come with me, just a little—“ Shane mumbled against her ear. Her finger left her clit, going up to Ryan’s mouth. Ryan licked her fingers, soaked them in her own spit and moaned when they went down on her again. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ —“

“ _Shane_ —”

“Just—just—there, baby— _thereeeee_ …”

Her free arm held Ryan in place, her hips fucking into her deeply until Ryan started to contract, orgasm hitting her stronger than before. She felt herself come around the toy and Shane’s finger, moaning so loud their neighbors must know by now what was transpiring between them that night.

She stilled, letting Shane finish over the toy with a deep moan of hers.

The woman pretty much collapsed over her back. Ryan smiled as they panted. She moved a little, wanting to sit on the couch but Shane pulled the toy from inside her to then push her up and against her chest, hugging her in her middle.

Her lips went to her face, millions of kisses peppering her cheeks and temple, nose, chin, everywhere she could reach, making Ryan laugh happily as she felt her juices drip down her thighs.

“You are so perfect, my love.” Shane said. “You were so good, so, so good.” Shane sighed, turning her to kiss her softly.

They had each other’s taste in their lips, the smell of sex and sweat all around them, and there was no sweeter moment than this.

Ryan deepened the kiss, played with Shane’s tongue as the woman leaned down until she had Ryan on her tiptoes, pretty much away from the ground, laughing as the woman made her arch her back and kiss her passionately again in an imitation of that infamous kiss after a won war.

“Let me see you.” She said, getting in front of Ryan as she showed herself proudly with all her red and purple marks, her wrinkled clothes and uncovered breasts and pussy. Loved and well fucked, happy for how things had turned out. “Gorgeous.”

Shane took her by her waist, smiling as she kissed Ryan’s forehead.

“Thank you, my love.” She said, her voice so small and almost timid, it made Ryan’s heart jump happily. “Noooooooooow, I want you on bed while I get you some water and lotion for your wrists.”

“Mmm—“ Ryan pulled at her corset, making Shane look down. “Help me a bit? My arms hurt a little.”

“Oh, baby.” She helped with the clothes, getting it down until it pooled at Ryan’s feet. “I’m so sorry, I’ll give you a massage when I get back.”

“It’s not—“ She swallowed. Shane was already frowning at her. “It’s not necessary…”

“Nonsense.” She said, fists on her waist. “Go to bed, let me love you.”

Ryan chuckled, rolling her eyes and getting in bed as Shane got the strap-on out and took it with her, probably to leave it in their sink to clean up later. (“If you keep leaving our sex toys in the fucking sink, one day my mother is going to come and find a fucking ten inches dildo in there!”, but she never listened. Ryan had decided to not say anything by now.)

While alone in their bedroom, Ryan licked her lips and sighed, cradling herself in a nest of their pillows and bedsheets. She heard Shane walking around the house and frowned, listening in as Shane cursed and seemed a bit desperate to find something.

“Shane?” She called. The woman laughed outside. “Is everything okay?”

“ _Yes!_ ” Shane answered. “ _Just looking for your gift!_ ”

Ryan smiled, getting herself comfortable in their bed when she heard Shane sighing near the door, finally walking inside with her bag on her arm and Ryan’s blue plastic cup with her straw.

“Here we go, my love.” She said, getting on bed and putting the water in front of her. “Take a sip.”

Ryan did as told, enjoying the the cool fresh water. Shane smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

“Can you hold it?” Ryan nodded and Shane let her take the cup as she went to her purse. “Listen, I… I know we’ve talked about our future plans and all that jazz, but I never really, like—asked you if you would be okay…” She swallowed visibly, a tiny bag coming into view. “I never asked if this would be okay.”

Ryan frowned, leaving the cup on her bedside table. “What is it?”

“Uh,” Shane blushed, her long fingers went into the bag, making it look smaller. “You don’t… you don’t have to say what you think I want to hear.” A red velvet box appeared in her hand.

Ryan’s eyes widened “ _No_.”

“Oh, oh—“ Shane’s hands dropped everything, eyes wide open. “Okay, It’s fine, I’m—I’m just gonna—“

“No, I mean—“ Ryan jumped to stop her, hands on Shane’s as she took the box again. “No, I mean no to this— _this_ , you are asking—you want me to?”

“No, no!” Shane said, she was looking pale and Ryan wanted to die a little. “No, I don’t want you to do anything, I understand, I just—I should’ve asked, or—“

“ _No_ , I mean—WE ARE NAKED!” She said. “You are asking me to marry you naked!”

They looked at each other for several seconds, maybe a minute with how slow they moved away from each other, until Shane was laughing and it slowly got Ryan in, laughing with her as her eyes filled with tears.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry—“ Shane said. “I thought it should be spontaneous, I didn’t think—“

“We’re naked!” Ryan kept saying, hands over her mouth as she kept laughing.

Shane smiled at her, eyes full of light as she calmed down. Ryan saw her take the box again, opening it to show a ring with a white diamond in the middle. God, this woman probably spent her lifetime’s savings on it. It shone right in Ryan’s face and it filled her with joy.

“Ryan Stephanie Bergara,” She started, making Ryan giggle like an idiot. “Would you marry me and become a full time Madej?”

Ryan chuckled, nodding excitedly. “Only if you become a full time Bergara.”

Shane smiled. “Fuck yeah,” She leaned in, taking Ryan’s lips, arms around each other. “Mm, I love you.”

“I love you more.” Ryan kissed her cheek.

“Yeah?” Her eyebrows went up.

“Well, yes. I will have to come up with a fucking story of how we got engaged!” She said, pushing her gently and showing her ringless finger. “Hey, something is missing.”

“Oh, bratty again!” Shane smiled, getting the ring out the box, slowly and carefully putting it on Ryan’s fingers. “Look at that…”

Ryan smiled, looking at the way the ring shone on her finger. Shane sighed, kissing her temple.

 _Nothing as pretty as this_ , Ryan thought as she kissed her fiancée, nowhere was as pretty as here.

*******

******

*****

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://yaboybergara.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
